


Falling Like The Stars

by iggycakes



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal Spoilers, Post-Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25912531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iggycakes/pseuds/iggycakes
Summary: SHADOWBRINGERS PATCH 5.3 SPOILERSListen we all know what happened when the WoL went to wake up G'raha.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Reader, G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 158





	Falling Like The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost 5AM and I wrote most of this in a fucking haze. Please enjoy my thirst.

Wind carried your legs out of the Rising Stones. Out of Mor Dhona towards the bright, shimmering sight of the Crystal Tower in the horizon. There she stood in her glory and majesty, a symbol of everlasting hope. His words. The sun bounced off its blue radiance, scintillating sparkles against a clear morning sky. 

You recalled the same sight in Norvrandt. The night you slew your first Sin Eater. When the light dissipated and a starry night sky greeted Lakeland for the first time in a hundred years. When the Exarch knelt before you and an eternity of gratitude and relief poured out of him. 

In that moment, you  _ knew. _

In that moment, you decided you were going to trust him.

But this wasn’t the First anymore. 

And there was no one waiting for you in the Ocular now.

_ Promise me you’ll take me on your next adventure. A journey. Together. That’s all I ask. _

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

Did he even need to ask? Had they not been through enough? Did he not realize there was nothing you wanted more? That you felt the same way? How dare he.

Honestly.

You cut through the Saint Coinach’s find, towards North Silvertear. Riding faster and faster. Your heart was in your throat, beating so fast you were afraid you would throw it up.

You clutched the crystal in your back pocket. The vessel that carried his soul and memories, feeling it warm to your touch as the gates opened for you. You kept running. Running and running. Up and up the tower as a flood of memories washed over you. 

And there at the top of the Crystal Tower, where the sky surrounded you and stretched into infinity. At the end of the room where a grand throne sat, you found him there, curled up and asleep. A peaceful expression on his young, unburdened features. 

You approached with anticipation. The crystal pulsed softly as you drew nearer. Gently, you set it down next to G’raha sleeping body and you waited.

You watched the crystal’s glow slowly warm G’raha cold figure. As aether poured out and returned to its rightful vessel. Colour returned to his face. You ran your hand on his forehead, brushing his now long hair away from his face. 

His ears twitched at contact and, a moment later, piercing red eyes fluttered awake. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the light. Eventually, his gaze found yours. You held your breath. 

“Good morning, G’raha.”

His features softened. Lips stretching into a tired smile. His eyes recognized you.

“Good morning,” 

He breathed it out barely above a whisper. 

But it was enough.

Your lips shook as you jumped up onto the throne and wrapped G’raha in the biggest hug. You squeezed as his arms wrapped around you as well, stroking your back as he nuzzled against you. 

He was here.  _ Here.  _ He was awake. And safe. Intact. 

You loosened your hug to take a good look at him, then smiled and brought a hand up to his face.

“I had grown fond of the crystals.”

He flushed, mildly embarrassed. “I must look like a mess.”

You shook your head. “Not at all.”

He rested his head against you, his weak voice whispered to you softly. Like a calm breeze. 

“I… I had a hope that everything would turn out alright. That I might find my way back to you somehow. Though, I suppose it is more apt to say that you have found me.”

G’raha straightened up and smiled. “Thank you.”

You returned his smile and leaned forward to kiss him. Your lips brushing softly, almost tentatively at first. As if you were afraid he might dissipate. But he didn’t. So, you pressed harder. Kissing him with relief and bliss. 

“You’re red,” you teased.

“Y-you…” His thin lips pressed together as he pouted. Same old, G’raha. “You caught me off guard.”

“I believed you, you know.” Your thumb brushed the part of his face that used to be scarred by crystal. “Back on the tower. When you said we would meet again.”

The sight of your own hand on his G’raha face blurred. Your lips shook as tears began to well up in the corner of your eyes. You tried to hold on. You had kept it in for so long. Just a bit longer now.

“I believed you but, when I watched your body turn to crystal. When I clutched your vessel in my hands and prayed for your words to be right. When we said our goodbyes to everyone on the First…”

G’raha face was a mess of watercolor. Tears began streaming down your cheeks. Bits of salty water pricking your tongue as you spoke.

“When Ryne thanked us for giving her a future. When Lyna bit back tears to wish for your well-being.”

Your voice cracked as you spoke. 

“I believed everything would be alright. That the hope you spoke of was real and that we would be rewarded with a happy ending. I trusted that path with all my heart.” 

G’raha reached out to wipe your tears. A worried expression on his weary face. You smiled again. “But, I was still so afraid to lose you. That I might wake up and find this all to be unreal.”

You placed your hand on his and intertwined your fingers. 

“This is all real, right?”

This time, G’raha leaned forward and kissed you. He kissed your tears away. Then, brushed his lips against yours.

“It’s real.”

He said it with such certainty. As if he hadn’t just woken up. He was surely disoriented, weakened and confused. And yet his conviction was unflinching.

“Then…” 

You adjusted yourself and pushed G’raha against the throne’s arm. You crawled towards him and kissed him again. This time with more purpose. You missed him so much. It had been so long. 

“Y-you…” He flustered out.

You kissed him before he could get another word out, straddling yourself above him. His hands reached for your coat, tugging gently, pulling you deeper into the kiss. Your tongues melded together with vigor. Such longing. You were so desperate for his touch.

You hovered over him, pulling off the outer layers of your outfit. 

“Wait, I—!”

G’raha protested. You put a finger to his lips to shush him, then pressed the soft skin, pulling it down softly. You cocked your head and grinned. 

“Unless, you don’t want to?”

“It’s not that I don’t but…”

“You just woke up. I know. Your body must be so stiff.”

His cheeks went flush. A red almost as deep as his hair. You laughed.

“Just leave it to me.”

You lowered, lifting G’raha’s hips just enough to pull his pants down. He looked away, too embarrassed to function. That was fine. You had a new preoccupation now. 

You propped him up, cupping his ass with one hand and using the other to poke his dick. It was so cute, folded up on itself, shuddering slightly in the cold. It would be hot soon enough. You leaned forward, grabbing the base of his cock and gently kissed the tip. G’raha winced, pressing his back against the cold crystal.

You could take the whole thing in your mouth as it was, sucking softly at first. Soon, G’raha was croaking out weak moans. His face succumbing to the slow build of heat and pleasure. His dick got harder in what felt like seconds, forcing you to pull out to breathe and readjust. You took the base between your fingers and stroked, while tilting your head to suck on the side of his length. The smell of sweat and lust filled your senses with want. 

G’raha buckled against you. You could tell he wanted to move, to help somehow, but his body was weak, tired from years of sleep, and unresponsive to his desires. Well, most of this body at least. Clearly his dick had other thoughts in mind.

“This seems unfair,” he exhaled.

You grinned. “Does it?”

He groaned at your touch. The feel of your breath on his sensitive areas as you spoke.

His hands were on your head now, guiding your movements. His finger running through your hair, massaging your scalp as you worked. Your tongue licking the tip of his cock, slurping until the precum started to spill. You brought your other hand away from his ass, around back to the front to massage his balls. 

G’raha squirmed and you looked up to gauge his expression. His face was pleading, his eyes shiny, on the verge of tears. He shivered with every stroke. Every time your fingers pulled up and down, tightening slightly at the base and tip. He bucked into your movement. His hands squeezing your head because he just didn’t know what to do with himself.

“That good?”

“I-It’s… so m-much…” He managed to stutter out between harsh breaths. 

It was fun. Feeling the way he shuddered with your every move. 

“You’re so sensitive,” You whispered, lowering your face again to his throbbing dick. You couldn’t fit it all in your mouth anymore. So, you continued to work with your hands, sucking the tip with a little pop. It tasted like sweat and salt. 

“It’s…” G’raha groaned, his posture weakening. His back slipping down. “It’s this body.”

You couldn’t see his face right now, but you knew he was pouting. He never liked it when he was the only one getting pleasured. You straightened up finally and licked your lips. The sudden disappearance of your ministrations left G’raha wanting. He looked up at you with pleading eyes. 

“What about this body?”

“It’s… young.”

Pft.

“Don’t laugh!”

“I’m not.” You held back laughter and leaned forward, hovering above his knees again. “Isn’t that a good thing?”

Your faces were barely an inch apart. Your noses brushed against each other. Your breaths melded, a soft echo in a room with nothing but air and gently flowing water. 

“I…” He was still pouting. “It’s an adjustment. This body isn’t accustomed to…”

“My touch?”

You grinned.

G’raha returned your snark with some defiance. He kissed you now, with as much as force his weakened form could. He pushed against you, turning the tables, straddling himself above you know. He brought his hands to the sides of your face, tracing it softly, working his fingers down your neck, to your shoulders. Your clothes were in the way. He wanted to touch you more. To make you feel how you’ve made him feel. 

“Hm-hm,” You shook your head, assuming control again. You pushed him under you in one smooth movement. “You shouldn’t exert yourself.”

“You say that while--”

You took hold of his cock again. This time, with all your fingers wrapped around his length, stroking gently at first, then with more rhythm. 

“While?”

“A-ah.. haaa…” He exhaled a half-laugh. “Doesn’t this qualify as exertion?”

You lied down, with G’raha still wrapped in your embrace, his back against you. 

“When else are we going to have the chance the fuck here though?” You bit his ear. It twitched nervously and his tail wagged, looking for some kind of escape.

The question seemed to resign him. G’raha no longer protested. He tried to twist his head, catching you in the corner of his gaze. “I  _ will  _ return the favor.”

He promised.

“Oh, I’m sure you will.”

You leaned against his back, taking in his scent. It was different. Like fresh herbs and morning dew. Instead of burnt wood and winter’s breeze. A mix of rosemary and thyme. You squeezed him, running your finger over the tip, pressing gently as more precum oozed out. He whined, his ears twitching against his messy hair, betraying his feelings. 

You ran your free hand under his shirt, traced lines on his bare chest. Slowly. Tiny circles. Big circles. Dancing teasingly on his skin. His cock shuddered in your grasp, growing desperate for release.

“Please… I…” 

You licked his neck and bit into it, at the same time, tightening your fingers around his length. Your thumb pressing up against the tip. Your other hand on his chest, playing with his nipple until it stiffened. You sucked on his skin, hoping to leave a mark. Not that it would be noticeable with his tattoo there. But you would know.

“Please what? You have to be more specific.”

“Bully,”

“Call it payback. For mmm,” You licked over the mark you left on his skin. One hand still played his chest while the other slowed its pace to make sure its charge wouldn’t cum. “Worrying me.”

“It was ah-- ahn…” He squirmed in your grasp. “A necessary risk.”

“Still.”

“I can’t promise… nnn... I wouldn’t do it again.”

You exhaled a hot breath in his neck as he buckled again. “I know.”

Your hand resumed its work. You stroked with vigor again, bringing G’raha back to the point oh so near climax. You felt his whole body stiffen against you, his tail squeezing around his bare thigh as you let him go with one hard push. You gradually slowed your pace as the cum spilled out, staining the clear blue crystal with specks of thick, liquid. 

G’raha’s breaths were staggered and tired. He turned around to face you, his ears flattened against his head as he mustered the meanest scolding face he could. It was somehow cuter than usual. Maybe because his cheeks were fuller. Younger. You held back another laugh. Surely you’ve reached your threshold on teasing him for today.

“Not exactly how I expected to wake up.”

“Displeased?”

He looked away. “Not.... exactly.”

You wrapped your arms around him and cuddled. “Good.”

_ Yours is a long road, my friend, and it stretches on to places beyond imagining. And there may come a day when you forget the faces and voices of those you have met along the way. _

_ On that day, I bid you remember this… That no matter how far your journey may take you, you stand where you stand by virtue of the road you walked to get there.  _

After vaguely attempting to clean up after yourselves, you helped G’raha down from the throne. Mostly failing. Ending up with both of you on the floor and him apologizing for landing on you. 

You shook your head. “Why don’t I just carry you back to Revenant’s Toll?”

He protested. “I can walk just fine.”

G’raha rolled off you and tried to stand. You watched him try, with great enjoyment. It was nice, seeing him like this. Vaguely undignified and trying so hard. It reminded you of your days in NOAH. When you were first investigating the Crystal Tower for him. Of when he would go on long, long tangents about the various aspects of Allagan’s history and its relevance to whatever it was you were doing. So many of the details escaped you, but you just loved listening to him talk. You loved the stories he weaved. The melody in his voice.

He finally got back on his feet. His tail flip and flopped excitedly as he turned to look at you with pride. “See?”

“I do.” You smiled, getting back up. “Well, can I at least hold your hand then?”

He smiled back, putting his hand out. 

“Of course.”

.

.

.

_ The joy you have known, the pain you have felt, the prayers you have whispered and answered-- they shall ever be your strength and your comfort. _

_ This I hope-- I believe, here at memory’s end. _

  
  



End file.
